


The Dog & The Priestess

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cowgirl Position, Death Threats, Demon Sex, Demons, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Giving one the creeps, Half-Human, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Implied Relationships, Large Breasts, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Nursing Kink, One Shot, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Rough Sex, Surprise Pairing, Transformation, Walkabout, Woman on Top, being framed for something the main character DIDN'T commit, demon transformation, needs to prove one's innocense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world without Kagome.  Oh, did I mention that that aren’t any bad guys (aka; Naraku) is NOT this fic.?  No no. This is just a story of Inuyasha and Kikyo and what could’ve/should’ve/would’ve supposed to happen.  I don’t own Inuyasha =(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog & The Priestess

It was just another day in feudal era Japan. Well, that is, for the black haired priestess named Kikyo and a silver haired half-demon named Inuyasha. The two of them couldn’t believe how their relationship had developed between them. First there was the two them trying to kill each other (well actually it was Kikyo that was trying to nail Inuyasha with some of her sacred arrows), then they just…stopped. “Inuyasha, why did you do that?”, the black-haired priestess asked the half-demon. Inuyasha was floored by her question. 

“What are you talking about Kikyo? I didn’t do anything. I don’t remember attacking you or the villagers”, Inuyasha tried to get her to stop her from firing her arrows at her, for he knew that if she connected with just one, that he’d be done for. For some reason, Kikyo believed him and lowered her bow and arrows, before slowly kneeling to the ground, grabbing some healing potion that she had on her to conceal the wound on her shoulder. “Prove it”, the priestess answered to the half demon. “Huh?”, the silver-haired demon asked as if he hadn’t heard her correctly. “Prove it to me that you didn’t attack me by ripping your claw into my left shoulder and attack the other villagers, and I’ll believe you”, and then Kikyo walked up to the point that their noses touched. “but if you’re lying, I will put this arrow (that she had in her right hand), and make sure that you never forget it”, as Kikyo turned around and proceeded to go wherever she wanted to go.

“Damn, that woman gives me the creeps sometimes”, Inuyasha said to himself as he brushed some sweat off his forehead. ‘Where to start?’, Inuyasha wondered and at that moment, he could the smell of blood. “Better go check it out”, he told himself and began going from leaps and bounds until he reached his destination. All it took was a couple of minutes but he finally made it to the Forest that was named after him. “You…Who are you?”, Inuyasha shouted at the stranger that stood in front of him. “So it was you”, another voice presence came into view. One that both of them knew all too well. It was Kikyo. “Onigumo”, Kikyo shouted. ‘Onigumo?; Inuyasha though. ‘Where have U heard that name before’.

Then, he remembered. Onigumo was that bastard that had killed all of those people for no reason what so ever. If there was one thing that Inuyasha wouldn’t tolerate (other than humans) was a person who would kill for the sheer fun of it. Onigumo had an battle axe in hand ready to attack the “thing” that stood between him and the priestess that had taken care him while severely burn. Inuyasha sharpened his claws ready to attack with either his “Iron Revere Soul Stealer” or “Blades of Blood” techniques, but just as he was about to strike, out of the corner of his eye, he saw am arrow headed for its target, lighting him on fire in the process. “Kikyo…WHY?”, the man shouted wondering why the woman that nursed him back to health had turned her back on him, resulting in him turning into a pile of ashes. 

This was a prime example for Inuyasha to…NOT PISS…Kikyo off. If Kaede got smack across the face for playing with her big sister’s arrows, he could only imagine what the consequences would be if a friend crossed her. As if nothing had happened, Kikyo locked her brown eyes with Inuyasha’s golden ones. Inuyasha was actually terrified of this mortal, and that usually doesn’t happen since he had grown accustomed to hating them from such an early childhood. He raised his hands up (not to attack her), but to defend himself from her harsh gaze.

Little by little he could hear her sandals brush against the soft, cool grass that became closer and closer to the terrified half-demon. Then, she grabbed his hands that guarded his face from any type attack, placed by his sides, and she caught him off guard by pressing her lips up against his. Wanting to take what they doing “up a notch”, she guided her hands to find his skin beneath the layers of fabric. Inuyasha hisses in a breath that whistles through his teeth and rushes out past her ear, making her shiver in his arms. She moans and Inuyasha’s ears pick up the breathy edge of her voice and it makes him quiver inside. She presses against him, and Inuyasha’s resolve starts to break. She’s warm and willing and he’s nothing if not male. 

“Kikyo,” he manages, trying desperately to reign in the arousal that threatens to strangle any coherent thought. She drags her hands down his back, and feels his hips buck into hers of their own accord. Her mouth leaves a trail of fire down his neck before coming to rest on the pulse point in his throat, where she bites down, hard. Inuyasha makes a sound that later he will maintain was a growl, but is actually closer to a whimper and Kikyo arches into his body. She lifts her mouth away from his neck, and pulls away far enough for him to see her face. Her eyes became dark, and just like her skin, it became instantly flushed. ‘Is this really Kikyo? Or has a demon possessed this woman?’, the male half-demon asked himself. 

The mere mention of a hanyou and a miko walking together much less being together was looked on with much disapproval among all of the villages (let along the villagers) that they would come across on their walks together. She then began to take off her kimono, ever so slowly, which couldn’t help but catch Inuyasha’s attention. "What do you are looking at, Inuyasha?" Kiikyo playfully said as she winked at him. He observed Kikyo's features and her immortal beauty; her definitive brown eyes and straight-like black hair that fell down between her shoulders due to her not having them in their white bands that normally made her twin ponytails and rested on fair skin, her long firm arms that were very reputable for their strength. Her long powerful legs with wide full hips and perfectly toned thighs, along with her curvy waist and, of course, her very huge breasts which turned out to be three times bigger without her shirt and much to his luck, the entire tops of them almost spilled out of her white kimono top. 

“Oh…Uh, nothing”, the dog-demon hoped and prayed that she hadn’t caught him checking out her out. Little did he know that she in fact had seen the whole “eye” show. She began moving him backwards until he was pressed up against a tree. Kikyo then buried his face in her breasts, making him turn limp and stop moving. Inuyasha laid still as she sat up and her breasts jiggled as she sat upright and they bounced over his head, almost hypnotizing him as he couldn't stop himself from looking at the orbs temporarily bounce. She looked down at Inuyasha and chuckled at him.  
"You do know; that you can touch them right?" Kikyo coaxed Inuyasha and he didn't hesitate to sit upright and grip the priestess's ass before he began kissing her neck and the female blonde rolled her eyes in a comic fashion at how quick he reacted to her comment. It was then that he licked at her throat and trailed his tongue down to her collarbone and his tongue meet the top of her right breast. A smile began to appear on Kikyo's face as Inuyasha rested his face against her other mound just before he started licking into the softness of the orb and started pressing his lips into it. The sight of Kikyo's huge breasts in his face made him toss the key away to the floor by total instinct as he was living every man in male villager's dream; to see the female priestesses’ breasts and her natural sexy body. "Amazing." Inuyasha said only what he could say as he gazed at the orbs huger than his own head as back in those days, the only thing that kept the males from seeing a female’s bodies, were the clothing, no bras included. 

Kikyo chuckled at his expression before gripping his arms and pressing them against the bark of the tree. Using the opportunity, Kikyo slide her hands underneath Inuyasha's robe and lifted it off him and threw it to the side, giving her a good view of his muscular chest and she smiled in satisfaction while he returned the gesture and pressed his hands back into the giant orbs and felt them like no tomorrow, fondling them while moving his thumbs around on her grape-sized nipples. Inuyasha sat upright and brought his lips to Kikyo's breasts again before he started kissing her nipples while he purposely brushed his silver hair against them, turning the inactive tits erect and hard though they had already turned hard from the second he had touched her breasts. 

Inuyasha's index finger still trailed his finger on Kikyo's pussy before finally using all of them to spread the folds apart and reveal the wetness inside of them which he smiled at just as he used his fingers to keep the folds spread apart while bringing his index finger and closer into the warmth.  
Once his fingers were inside Kikyo's warmth, she let a moan escape her lips and fondled her own breast that Inuyasha was no longer holding before he began suckling her nipple, flicking and brushing his tongue into the globe of flesh while his fingers wriggled inside her sensitive womanhood and she wiggled her hips. Inuyasha fingered Kikyo's core while smothering his face into the globe of flesh with her help and she looked back behind herself to see that Inuyasha's length was almost fully erect and in its prime glory. Inuyasha's tongue flickered Kikyo's clit before licking the very bottom of her folds and then moved his tongue into the folds themselves. Kikyo moaned loudly while Inuyasha licked into the wetness of the priestess he was with, and enjoyed the taste and he reached up and gripped Kikyo's breasts in the palms of his hands and kneaded them while keeping his thumbs underneath her erect nipples. Kikyo began fingering the space around her clit to help herself and Inuyasha complete her eventual climax while he moved his tongue in different directions inside the female priestess's warmth.

Kikyo could feel the orgasm was just around the corner and whimpered as Inuyasha's tongue licked the sides of her folds one final time and she moaned as she quickly lifted herself for a minute before she let herself cum on Inuyasha's tongue and he licked all he could of the delicious fluids on his tongue. Kikyo panted and got off Inuyasha and the two of them crashed to the ground below with her landing on her back and her knees bent, letting her lover licking her pussy fluids clean some more. "Kikyo, you taste amazing." Inuyasha complimented the woman who was beneath him. "Thank you. Now it’s time for the roles to be reversed so I can say the same about you." Kikyo smirked as she eyed the bulge in his black trousers and Inuyasha returned the look. (Yes in those times, the men were allowed to where “protection”, while the women had to find whatever they could find so as to not get infected buy bugs of any other type of infection). 

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna have fun with this for sure." Kikyo told her prey before she wrapped her fingers around his member and stroked it while she made her thumb stay on the top of it. Kikyo then started brushing her tongue against the lowest part of his hilt that was just above his balls while still jerking him off. She slowly brought her tongue up his shaft and to the head of his member and licked before taking it into her mouth and made him wince from the warmth of her mouth. Inuyasha's length twitched and Kikyo could only smiled at this. Just as Inuyasha didn't think that this event couldn't turn any better, he realized he was dead wrong. Kikyo then cupped her breasts and brought them up to his length before she enclosed his member in the soft mounds, making all of it disappear in her vast valley of cleavage, save for the very tip of the head which was located underneath the brown-eyed woman's collarbone. 

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's face to see his reaction and laughed at this and threw him her carefree smile before starting massages on her massive breasts on his member and he nearly passed out from their feeling. To make sure that he wouldn’t lose conscious, he started to build small thrusts into the cleavage and he shivered from the feeling on the famous breasts as he felt the top of his member rubbing against Kikyo's collarbone. Kikyo lowered her face down its head and licking slowly on purpose to tease the golden-eyed man though he quickened his thrusts and doing so only made him feel much more pleasurable. 

Then Inuyasha placed his hands on Kikyo's nipples that remained hard from before and started toying with her them, making her carefree smile brighten in response and it wasn't long before Kikyo took his saliva-covered length back into her mouth and tasted it from the inside with her hot tongue. Inuyasha still toyed with the front of the mounds that held his manhood deeply imprisoned between them and that didn't bother Kikyo as moving her breasts added to the fun. Inuyasha felt his member twitch insides the giant breasts and Kikuo knew his manhood would erupt soon and she looked forward to the delicious semen she would soon taste and continued doing what she was doing. Just as Inuyasha helped squeeze the breasts surrounding his length, he let out a small groan and Kikyo's hot mouth caused him to reach his peek and his member burst a firing amount of semen into her mouth. 

After the first two shots of semen, Kikyo took her mouth off Inuyasha's cock and its head shot out two more splatters of cum that landed on both her breasts. She then parted her breasts and Inuyasha almost reluctantly removed it from between them while Kikyo gobbled the amount of cum in her mouth and Inuyasha sat on the forest ground. “You want to do one more round, Inuyasha-kun”, the priestess asked her lover. ‘Inuyasha-kun? I like the sound of that’, Inuyasha thought to himself. “Whenever you are”, the half-demon answered his lover. Kikyo gripped on to Inuyasha’s shoulders with her nails and Inuyasha groaned as he smothered his hands into her breasts underneath her nipples again and squeezing them. Inuyasha, thinking his lover had done much of the work up until then, start to pummel his throbbing erection into Kikyo's core and she sat in place while she rode Inuyasha's length.  
He fondled her bouncing breasts and pressed his thumbs on the underside of her nipples and twirling them around before she moved her hips. Inuyasha and Kikyo both moaned as he pummeled his length into her wetness that began to wrap around him and she took her hands off Inuyasha’s shoulders and placed them on the half-demon's chest while he teased her nipples by rubbing his fingers on them. Kikyo's heaving mounds were cupped and caressed by her husband and her face turned red with lust from how hard the member pummeling her. Inuyasha kissed the mound his head was on and Kikyo held him close to her chest as she tilted his face up to meet her own so she would be able to kiss him and their tongues clashed with each other. Even with their lips pressed together, their movements hadn't weakened for Kikyo still moved on Inuyasha's length while her insides followed his every move. 

The huge set of breasts swung and jiggled with Inuyasha being the main cause as he held onto the underside of Kikyo's legs and lower body flew forward into her walls that had already started to close on him from the moment he had entered her core.  
Kiky closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she moaned and rode Inuyasha's length and as she cracked one eye open to see him, she couldn't believe her eyes as all she saw of him was a half-demon; that being said, her breasts smacked together simultaneously while bouncing high in the air. As Kikyo panted and caught her breath, she lifted herself off his member that went limp in the next few seconds and she caught her breath before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to a nearby shed where the two of them wouldn’t be seen and could rest up until their stamina had recovered. Kikyo lay on top of Inuyasha with her once again smothering her breasts on him while he had his arms holding onto her lovingly. 

Kikyo thought with a half evil smile on her face as she laid her head back on Inuyasha and returned to rest. The sacred jewel will remain pure, and the best part about it, is that I will have help to cement the purity of this jewel, along with the fact the two of them had given each other their virginities. 

The night had long sense past and then she got the shock of her life. The half-demon that she had slept with was replaced by a black-haired man. “Where is Inuyasha?”, the priestess asked grabbing her bow and arrows as a defense to attack the male in the shed with her. “I’m Inuyasha”, the male shouted putting his hands up as a defense. “Remember. I’m a half-demon, not a full demon”, the black-haired Inuyasha told the naked priestess in front of him. 

‘It makes sense’, the naked priestess told herself. So instead of ending Inuyasha’s life, she set her bow and arrow to the side for the second time in as many days, and hugged him. “Next time, give more of a warning next time, would you?”, Kikyo told the haired Inuyasha. “Ok, well at the end of each month when there’s a lunar moon. Is that enough information with you?”, Inuyasha said in his sarcastic tone, before Kikyo punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Ha ha ha”, the two of them laughed at the same time before Inuyasha put an arm across Kikyo’s right hip. The two of them looking a bright future with two of them at the centerfold.


End file.
